1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable pivoting device, and more particularly to an adjustable pivoting device for a panel display to allow a stand to be adjusted to different positions for freely changing a status or an angle of the panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
Progression of technology has created various electronic products with multitudes of functions including notebooks, panel displays and smart phones. A panel display may be implemented as a computer monitor, television, digital photo frame, touch panel or the like and is mounted with a stand that supports the weight of the panel display and allows the panel display to be held securely and stably on a determined plane.
However, the conventional stand is securely mounted on the panel display, or alternatively, pivotally mounted on the panel display and pivots between a folding position and a standing position. Thus, people can't adjust the stand to different positions that support the panel display in any determined status or angle. This makes the stands not convenient to use.